Broken Body, Unbroken Soul
by Ray-Kai-Lover
Summary: Kai and Ray had a car accident.So now Ray is confined to a wheelchair and Kai blames himself what happened to Ray. Couples: KaixRay, TysonxMax.


**Broken Body, Unbroken Soul**

Erica- Hi! This will be my third story! YA!

Pico- zzzzzzzzsleeping

Ray- Pico tired!

Yugi- Hi! I WANT SUGAR!

Erica- I saw the Beyblade movie! OH MY GOD! Kenny wears a G-string, Max dyes his hair, Tyson still eats like a pig, a person think Ray dresses like a waiter, Kai is still Kai, and Dark Dranzer's human form has a una brow!

Kai- She won't shut up about it!

Ray- I SAW KENNY IN A G STRING! MY MIND IS SACRED FOR LIFE!

Kai- Aww! My poor neko!

Ray- I WAS SITTING RIGHT BEHIND HIM! I SAW HIS ASS! WAAAA!

Erica- Kai, do the disclaimer please!

Kai- Erica doesn't own Beyblade!

Erica- Now on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

It was a snowy night for driving around. Kai and Ray were driving around in Kai's car. Ray was in the front passenger seat and Kai was driving. They having a blast.

"So where do you want to go, Ray?" Kai asked. Ray and Kai had started dating after the World Tournament.

"I don't know, Kai. I don't know any places in Moscow," Ray smiled.

"I know where to go! I have a cabin just outside of Moscow!" Kai said. They droved for awhile as the snow got heavier.

"Kai, maybe we should go back to the hotel. It's getting harder to see!" Ray replied.

"Don't worry so much, Ray. We'll be fine," Kai assured Ray. Then suddenly from out of no where a big transport appeared. It was driving on the wrong side of the road and it was coming right at them. "Shit!" Kai growled as he tried to swerve out of the way. But he lost control of the car and had a head on collision with the transport. After the car hit the transport, it went into the ditch on it's side.

At the Hotel

"I hungry!" Tyson whined as Max came into the room with a bowl of popcorn. Tyson and Max were going out too.

"Here's the popcorn, baby!" Max smiled.

"I love you, Maxie!" cheered Tyson. Then the phone rang in the kitchen. Kenny was in the kitchen, so he picked up the phone. A few minutes later Kenny came into the livingroom with a frighten look on his face.

"The hospital just called! Ray and Kai were in a car accident!" Kenny panicked.

"We got to get to the hospital right away!" Max demanded. They left right away and hurried to the hospital.

At the Hospital

Tyson, Max, and Kenny arrived at the hospital and saw Mr. Dickenson in the waiting room.

"Hey Mr. D! How are you?" Tyson asked.

"Hello boys. So you got the message too?" Mr.Dickenson said.

"Ya, we did! So what happened?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I'm truly sorry. We better wait for the doctor!" Said Mr. Dickenson as he sat down. They waited for 2 hours until the doctor finally came into the waiting room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Talia and you must be family and friends of Ray Kon and Kai Hiwatari," the doctor said. Everyone nodded. "Kai has some broken ribs, a broken arm, some cuts, and bruises. Now Ray!...Ray has a concussion, some broken ribs, a huge bruise on his left cheek, a broken wrist, and... he has a spinal fracture in the lower half of his back. Ray's paralyse from the waist down, he won't be able walk ever again. There was nothing we could do to help him. I'm sorry. Ray will be wearing a back brace for now and he'll be wearing a neck brace too. You can go see them, they're in room 205," Dr. Talia said as she left. Tyson and the others went to room 205.

Kai's Pov

'Where am I?' I thought as I opened my eyes and blanked a few times. Then I noticed I was in a bed. I tried to sit up, but when I did I felt pain in my chest and arm. "Ouch! My arm, my chest!... Wait, I'm in a hospital!" I said to myself. Then I remember the car accident. Then I turned my head over and I saw my koi in the other bed with a neck brace on his neck. Ray also had a oxygen mask on his face. I want to hold him so much and tell him that I was so sorry for what happened.

"Oh Ray!.. I'm so sorry! Please wake up!" I said softly as tears streamed down my face, smearing my face paint.

Normal Pov

Kai snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the door opened. Kai quickly wiped the tears away when a nurse came in.

"You have visitors, Mr. Hiwatari!" the nurse smiled as she let Tyson and the gang into the room.

"Hey Kai, how are you?"asked Kenny.

"Hey Mr. Sourpuss!" said Tyson. Then he got smacked by Max. "Sorry! So are you ok?" Tyson asked.

"I'm fine," Kai said.

"HOW CAN YOU BE FINE! YOU WERE IN A CAR ACCIDENT!" Kenny yelled.

"Now now Kenny, don't need to yell!" Mr. Dickenson said calmly. "Now, the White Tigers are on their way here from China and the Demolition Boys will be here soon!" replied Mr. Dickenson.

"THE WHITE TIGERS! Do I look like I have a death wish!" growled Kai. "Inviting them here is a bad idea! The pink hair bitch wants to take Ray away from me, the lion bastard wants to kill me, the crazy monkey wants to torture me, and the huge bear wants to eat me!" Kai panicked.

"Kai, just calm down! No need to panic! Think of Ray!" said Max.

"You're right, Max! Ray needs our love and support,"Kai said as he calm down and looked at his koi. The others looked at Ray with sorrow in their eyes. Then the door opened again and the Demolition Boys came in.

"Hey Kai, how are you?" Tala greeted.

"Ya, and how's your kitten?" Bryan said.

"Call Ray kitten again and I will kill you, Byran!" Kai snarled. Kai continue to look at his poor koi. Mr. Dickenson was telling Tala and his team about Ray's condition. Then a nurse came into the room.

"Ok people, you have to leave! Mr. Hiwatari and Mr. Kon need their sleep!" the nurse said as she was getting a needle ready. Kai's eyes widen when he saw the needle. "Now don't worry, Mr. Hiwatari! This injection will help you sleep better without any pain from your injuries!" the nurse said nicely.

"You don't have to give me that needle. I rather feel pain! OUCH!" Kai yelled as the nurse injected the needle into his arm. Then Kai started feeling drowsy until he fell into a deep slumber.

Erica- Finally! Finish this chapter!

Pico- Ya!

Kai- What did you do to my Ray?

Erica- Nothing! It was Pico's idea!

Pico- !

Ray- Kai's afraid of needles?

Kai- No! I-I- I just don't like them!

Erica- Riight! What do you think, Tala!

Tala-ZZZZZzzzzzzsleepingZZzzzzz..

Pico- Can I get drunk now?

Erica- Sure whatever!

Ray- Pleaze Read and Reveiw!

Kai- And you can give Erica some ideas for the upcoming chapters!


End file.
